Trolls Holiday
Trolls Holiday is a holiday special spun off from the DreamsWorks Animation movie Trolls, itself based on the children's toys of the same name. Summary After Queen Poppy and the Trolls took away Trollstice from Bergen Town, the Bergens have no holidays to celebrate. After receiving cards from the Bergens (all of different days of the week or times of a day), Poppy comes up with an idea, to give the Bergens some of their holidays to celebrate the season. The queen enlists her friend Branch (who is new at this "happy" thing), and the Snack Pack, to travel to Bergen town by bus, driven by Cloud Guy (much to Branch's annoyance). After the trolls travel through a crazy wormhole, Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack arrive in Bergen town, to give the Bergens some holidays to celebrate. Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack show Bridget and Gristle their holidays, but it ends badly. Bridget angrily snaps at Poppy to leave and give the Bergens some space. Heartbroken by Bridget's words and actions, Poppy leaves Bergen town for the forest, with her friends in pursuit. In the forest, Poppy worries to Branch that she might have lost Bridget as a friend forever. Branch tries to cheer up his friend by singing some songs. Meanwhile, back in Bergen Town, Bridget and King Gristle start to regret how hard they both were on the Trolls, and Bridget realises that Poppy does care about the Bergens. Back in the forest, Poppy realises that she got so caught up trying to celebrate the holidays with the Bergens, that she was not even listening to Bridget (Branch's continuous singing was to make a point of what Poppy did wrong). When Poppy and Branch return to Bergen town, they find that the entire town is decorated with decorations made by the Bergens. Poppy and Bridget apologise for their actions, and Branch finally smiles, much to the delight of his girlfriend and Bridget. The Bergens and the Trolls all celebrate their new holiday together: Troll-A-Bration. Cast * Anna Kendrick as Poppy * Justin Timberlake as Branch * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Gristle * Zooey Deschanel as Bridget * James Corden as Biggie * Ron Funches as Cooper * Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond * Aino Jawo as Satin * Caroline Hjelt as Chenille * Walt Dohrn as Smidge, Spider and Cloud Guy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Dinkles * Curtis Stone as Todd * Mike Mitchell as Chad Availability The special was released on DVD on November 28, 2017, just four days after its televised premiere. That particular DVD was be reissued on a Holiday Double Feature DVD pack, that was pair up with the 2016 movie Trolls, which was released on October 2nd, 2018. Later, to promote Trolls: World Tour, this special will be included, along with the original Trolls movie and the first season of the Netflix show Trolls: The Beat Goes On, on the Trolls: Happy Place Collection DVD set, to be released on March 3, 2020. Trolls Holiday DVD.jpg| Trolls Trolls Holiday Double Feature DVD.jpg| DreamWorks Animation Ultimate Holiday Collection DVD.jpg| DreamWorks Animation Ultimate Holiday Collection Blu-ray.jpg| TrollsHappyPlaceCollDVD2020.jpg| Notes * This is not a Christmas special, nor is it based around any particular existing holiday. Instead, it is about the concept of holidays. Gallery 2017-NBCUpfront-TrollsHoliday-ShowImage-1920x1080-KO.jpg 2017-NBCUpfront-TrollsHoliday-AboutImage-1920x1080-KO.jpg 512x512bb.jpg Category:DreamWorks Category:Specials Category:Musicals Category:2017 releases Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:Specials based on movies Category:Specials referring to Christmas by a different name